Reinvent Revenge
by reinventwriting
Summary: Seeking endless revenge, Leon emerges from the shadows, trying to make the Cullen's lives the bitter hell, being a beast has subjected him too. Yet emotions get in the way, making him question whether the massace will ever stop? OC No pairings so far


**Hey, and well welcome to my first story for Twilight and on well , as I usually publish on livejournal communities. Right well this is kinda based on OC, as I don't like many Twilight characters, even though I love the book! ^___^  
So this story is based as if Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse all happened, but a year ahead of the real plot line. So they have actually finished with Eclipse but are waiting a year and a bit until the story in Breaking Dawn. Take it like a gap year in the story world haha.  
Reviews and criticisms, of all sorts, all welcome! as I love to improve and know what people feel about my writing**.

**Disclaimer:** I dont unfortunally own anything in this fanfic, except for my cute OC vampires :D

**Pairings:** None at theee moment, but expect some!

* * *

**Reinvent Revenge: Part One**

Heavy breathing and dark Gothic beats, lined the cushioned walls, traveling along like air, encircling my senses. Nearly every corner of the room was enveloped in cold darkness, despite the warm rouges and chocolate oozes of velvet. Surroundings which whispered concealed wickedness, a haven for humans who just craved to be entirely immortal. The bar was extremely evil, the way it looked, and the silence created by dreary rock music that made every movement lapsed. I was surprised that I was even allowed in, with my light built and lily white complexion. Yet the doorman had a dazed expression as he waved us past the doors, looking like mist had clouded his eyes. I suppose it was due to some other power, it was obvious the bar had no mythical authority.

Painfully, I shifted in my seat, the scent and heavy atmosphere slowly becoming unbearable. It had been a while since human company, except for the odd snack when needed, and the occasional theater trip when I had the time. The tiny underground layout of the barricade I had to suffer in was difficult to bare for a being with my capabilities, yet my companion looked as if he was being chocked. Deep ruby flecks glazed his eyes, the rest slowly choking in black, as his gaze traveled like a thirsty animal around the musky scents. It was difficult at his age, I knew this like every other like me, but I didn't sympathize, he has to learn that humans serve to us a certain purpose.

I turned my sight to the barman, who had now been wiping the same glass for the past 15 minutes, as his cold stare enclosed me, his mind swimming in thoughts about how such a peculiar youth was waiting in the bar. _Without a drink._ Reminding him of his job, jumped him out of his thoughts, as he tended to a slum of a man, waving his gloved hand for a drink. Everyone was on edge tonight, as if a sharp object was twirling round their throat, suspenseful. Even my muscles felt extremely tense, waiting for something dark to happen; that much that when my partner ghosted his fingertips on my arm, I flinched from my stone like trance.

Turning my gaze sideways, I saw his pale soft face edged in concern, his eyebrows scrunched around his strained eyes, whilst long wispy black hair floated around his face making the beauty deeper. He was asking for advice and a plan in case something happens. Either that or he breaks out of control, like a pesky newborn.

"Calm down, nothing will happen, with me here of course," Whispering was the only thing I could do, to calm his thoughts, as everyone had their attention on us. I didn't want to say anything too flash as well; he was very excitable and impressionable.

A small smirk graced his white cold lips, as if he only just remembered that we were probably more powerful and savage than all the people in the area of this secluded part of London. Being as active as a newborn had its advantages for him, I suppose, with such ability and bloodthirstiness which could easily settle his nerves. If only he would learn not to spill his drink, or chicken out at the last minute, leaving death on its hinges.

Hissing quietly, his eyes turned regretful and hurt. Unfortunately I forgot that he could feel anger, all explosions, emotionally and physically combustible. I hated when something tears at his feelings, as for such an annoying pest, after the years I have grown accustomed to him, like as if he was a smelly pet. For a human, it is impossible for them to hurt such an exquisite looks, yet that is what made him to tempting, like everyone the same as us. Nevertheless, for me, it was an easy task, with a sharp tongue and even sharper thoughts.

"You know that I loathe killing humans, yet you still complain like an old man" He hissed, spitting out words like venom, dripping with his Scandinavian accent. I could hear, see and feel the anger floating off him like heat waves.

"I know, okay?" I spat back under my breath, keeping every trace of movement surrounded by my gaze.

"Please don't act, as if you're in charge, you never created me or raised me," This was awkward, I didn't want to start an argument in the bar, the place being so quiet and eerie, it may cause a battle and the meeting yet again disrupted. This was important, and as much as I didn't want to hurt my companion's feelings, the atmosphere didn't need any more danger.

"Shut up, if I am not any importance to you, why do you always hang around like a mangy dog?"

Curling his long fingers around the corners of the table, his claws splinted the wood of the table, with edges that would cut any normal skin. A woman across from us with worn out wrinkles shaping a curious stare, eyed the activity, as if we were delinquents breaking the rules. It was obvious without reading her mind, she wanted to say something, thin lips pursed for cursing, yet when I met her eyes, she moved back into the shadows. She was intimated by someone so young looking so capable and something she could never be. Yet what fogged her mind was how gorgeous we were, and how age had stolen it away from her. _So beautiful, alluring, maybe..._

"You know I am only around because I am vowed to serve your mother," He breathed out, brushing the wood pieces he torn from the table into the palm of his hand. One by one, he took the parts, and twisted them between his index finger and thumb, until they turned into dust. Slowly raising one straight edge of the powdered wood on the side of his hand, he sniffed it up his noise, like heroin. It was a habit he had adopted from those acquaintances in Italy, which masked the smell of hearts beating, whether it was wood, pebbles, or spices.

Lifting his head, he grinned widely, more serene than before yet slightly menacing, as his cruel face was directed to the old women who looked at me before. Even though squinted anyway, her small piggy eyes widened as if sniffing up wood was the worse thing a human being could do. Yet we weren't mortals, and wood would have no effect on us except if he got a splinter stuck in his nostril, again. It was usually annoying when he teased people, whether they were a possible feed or not, but tonight I smirked in the shadows, as it became amusing. I liked the women's face craved with disgust, it soothed me.

"You have no obligation to serve my mother at all, her wish means nothing now she is dead," I didn't like mentioning this again to him, as I knew some form of dedication remained, yet as his smile faulted, it was the right time to get back on board.

Breathing out slowly, trying to remain normal in movements, he cast his dark eyes down to his lap, dusky eyelashes gracing his high cheek bones.  
"You know there are other reasons I stay, I just..."

"Axel, again my mother's orders for you to look out for me are really not needed, I am of course older, more powerful..."

Axel slammed his pale clenched fist on the table, breaking the remaining part of it into two, as he thrust his face into mine, and bared his fangs. I didn't flinch once, but I felt my eyes flicker slightly, as his intoxicating beauty was close to my skin. It wasn't as if I never saw handsome men everyday, I myself in love with a mirror, but Axel was abnormal for an immortal. It was not just fine features, but it was like looking at a God, not even paintings matched up to him. Possibly this could be due, to how he was a model before my mother took his life, that even before the change he could be seen as one of us. Yet it was his fiery monster of personality that made it so attractive, I liked to dabble in fire.

"You know exactly why I am here, and if I want to look after you, I will encase you in cotton wool if I have to, I do not give a crap whether you are made of stone, and I just want to protect you!"

Axel was practically shouting at the top of his voice now, despite his thick accent, the words being made perfectly clear. I hide my shame with my hand, and groaned, as every pair of eyes lit up at the commotion caused by his booming voice. Whispers sparked up, and noise covered the heavy smoke in the room, as if this discussion had been going on for hours. There was no way I wanted look up, with a whole bar full of people looking curiously around them, and a strange pale immortal screaming at the top of his voice.

Soon I heard the stamping of feet, and the grip of a hand on shoulder, as a fat balding man was staring at me red faced. Usually I would think he was lost in this Gothic bar, but by the way he started ushering towards the door, I assumed he was the manager. With my bones, it was impossible for this disgusting little man to push me outside, yet I slumped and dragged Axel along whether he was kicking and screaming.

_Makes me sick, what disgusting animals, like hungry dogs the lot of them_

I stopped cold, and turned to face the dreary lady from before, her thoughts clouded in misery and hatred for us. Thoughts nearly never bothered me, I have had them in my head for years, and have come to learn to adapt to them over the years, but for Axel his ability is worse. As a child to his death, he was always angry at his mother, to the people who worked to his every need. So when he senses bitter tastes, he too becomes raged at the person it was directed from, and at this exact moment his wrath did not need to be deepened.

"Bite me bitch,"

Axel whispered to the women, as he exposed his fangs, his whole evil demeanor glowing like glitter. Everyone in the bar now hushed, as I finally grabbed hold of Axel's solid upper arm, and towed him out the stuffy interior, into the fresh cold of the night. I exhaled slowly, watching mist cloud around my sharp eyes, behaving foolishly as if I was a human again.

Behind me Axel, was now slamming his already grazed fists on the surface of the bolted door, the vibrations singing like stone in my sensitive ears. Yet again he has ruined everything; if not for our circumstances I would have put him in anger management classes already, something to tease his vexation to life. I knew he was as desperate as I, to get some information, and to follow along with the plan. Bent on revenge just made it worse, even I could feel the steam rising from his thoughts, rolled and embraced with hurt, confusion and the longing to be someone.

_I just want to make everything alright..._

A single tear rolled down my lifeless skin, but I knew this was just water vapor from above, though it was ghosted with regret, and longing to be back four hundred years. Mother took me away from my family; she took away Axel as well, but left the others to bleed dry. However I knew that we, immortals, were the ones dry, of emotion and life, constantly draining others of something we lack. This never stops us beasts, we need to life as much as everyone else. Yet what a pitiful existence.

Turning away from the building, I let my eyes trail upwards to where water was dripping like tiny crystals, falling on my lips and swirling into my mouth. It made me angry how this had no nourishment for me, that every meal was tainted red.

Up above, something pulled me from my thoughts, as a dark tall figure loomed from the roof above, peering from sparkling black eyes. I didn't know he could remain undetected from me, even when he shifted his weight on his feet, and moved across the tiles, I was not sharp enough. Never was one for my speed anyway, I hesitated to follow, and remained still, until a small piece of paper floated elegantly from the top.

"Axel, alert, grab that piece of paper!"

"Paper?"

"NOW!" Quickly shaping up from my roars, Axel side stepped up a wall and back flipped like a gymnast, his long pale fingers gripping hold of the paper, then landing gracefully on his feet. Without any sign of just showing pure art in his movements, Axel handed me the object, with a slight pained expression.

"Careful, its boiling,"

As soon as my half covered hands graced its fingertips on it, I hissed and flew back my grasp. Axel was right; it was torturing hot, giving me a sense of gratitude to know he was holding this pain just for me.

"Throw it on the floor, it's too dangerous to hold, you idiot,"

Tutting, mainly because I judged his feat of bravery, he threw the small piece of paper on the murky floor, revealing it's writing to face us, as we silently stepped round next to each other trying to get a look. The writing looked like some mess that some small child produced, scribble and nearly unreadable. Definitely not a vampire's hand then. Yet the small amount of words produced everything affective to my investigation. I smiled, revealing my pearl white teeth, finally satisfied tonight.

"Book some plane tickets Axel, we're going on holiday."

Instead he gave me a puzzled look, at the sight of my evil smirk, and was not jolted out his thoughts until I grabbed the corner of his sleeve and dragging his tall lanky body out into the deep depths of murder. Tonight was the beginning, and I, a vampire, was intent on ending it.

_Leon,_

_Revenge resides in Forks, America_

_Pave your path wisely_

_I'll be watching._

_

* * *

**End A/N:** So YAY part one! Hope ya all liked it, probably not, as it's not like the typical fan fic around here. Yet I thought I would express my ideas to someone! So basically this is like a prologue, and doesn't explain much except for the two main character's names are Leon and Axel. I love those names :D And in the next chapter, I will explain fully what they look like, unless your impatient as I take ages to update, then just review and ask! Thanks for reading! and tell me what you like so far, by clicking that purple button!_

* * *


End file.
